


Royal Loopholes

by HarlequinFairy



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, what happens when you call BS on a characters choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: King Allistair is still in love with his Warden comrade, and Arl Eamon knows it. He helps the new king to find a way to make the mage his queen, but Alistair is going to have to work hard to win her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A little background, I was mildly triggered by the fact that Alistair ends the relationship with the Warden if he is made king and she is not noble human (and he is not hardened). I was not prepared for this and just finished a nasty divorce from where my (now) ex-husband came out of nowhere telling me he wanted a divorce. This is my rebellion, this is my therapy.

It had been a month since the Archdemon had been slain, and now Allistar Theirin was king, a miserable king. He had thought breaking ties with his Warden comrade, his lover, would have been easier before the battle, but now it was harder than ever. 

Suitors were being presented at every turn and Allistar found none of them could captivate him like the circle mage. She permeated his thoughts and haunted his dreams. He knew his duty, as much as he hated it, he knew what had to be done.

The Reagent, Arl Eamon had asked for private council with the king, and how could Allistar refuse. When he entered the room however, he had a feeling he had walked into a trap.

Standing there was not only the Reagent, but the grand cleric.

“What did I do now?”

He moved around the table and sat down.

“There is something important we need to discuss.” The Arl spoke.

“If it is about Lady Rebecca... I'm sorry....”

“Allistar.” The Arl, the man who raised Allistar spoke firmly but calmly.

Allistar went quite, lowering his head.

“You are doing your best, considering what background you have. I admire your determination to do everything right, but sometimes you have to do something for yourself.” The Arl had sat down and tried to relax.

“Have you kept in touch with your fellow Wardens?” 

“I get messages occasionally...”

“From Solana?”

“No...” The pain was evident in the king's voice.

“I have spoken long with the high cleric concerning your relationship with her.”

“It's over. I ended it before the final battle...”

“Listen to me Alistar.” The Arl was tired of having to treat his king like a child, but he knew how he was when he was nervous or upset.

“Circle Mage Solana represents the best of the ideals of the chantry and the circle. She has stood against both blood mages and Tevintar mages. When temptation was presented she stayed true.” The high cleric spoke. “I have spoken to Divine Beatrice, and she agrees, she would be a fine representation of the teaching of Andraste.” 

Allistar looked between the two, he wasn't that dense, but at the same time he didn't want to get his hopes up.

“I have heard talk of Arl Lendon has given her title of Lady of Soldiers Peak, granting the land of which the Wardens keep sits upon to her.” The Arl watched the king closely. 

Allistar reacted, pieces falling together. Behind his back people had worked to make Solana fit to be a queen. He slumped once more and sighed.

“It still does not change the fact that I need an heir...and that....”

“I have spoken with Lady Wynne of the circle, she believes she has found a way to protect a child bore of a Warden from the taint.” The grand cleric spoke.

“And 30 or 40 years if more than enough time to raise a fine heir, and even see his heir born.” The Arl added.

“It doesn't matter. She won't want to speak to me.” Allistar couldn't bare the idea of being turned down by her.

“The least you could do is try my King. We have laid a path, you are the only one who can walk it.” The cleric spoke.

“You deserve to be happy my king. I have seen how you look upon her and how she looks upon you. I know that look, I know what love looks like.” The Arl commented. 

“I should go, I need to be ready for the ball....” Allistar swallowed hard and rose, leaving the room. 

He needed to be alone, he needed to breathe. He hated it, hated the hope they gave him. He had done what he had to for.duty, he had given up his own desires for the best of Ferelden. He returned to his chambers, locking the door. He sat on his bed, sat alone and wept, not for the first time. 

\---------------  



	2. Chapter 2

Alistar was still not used to all the commotion, sure he had been to parties the Arl had put on, but this was different, and he was the center of attention. He sat on the throne as people were introduced, came forward, bowed and moved about the room.

Then there was Her, dress in a maroon dress, her hair tied up more ornately than he was used to, gold trimmings weaved into it. 

“Arl Fergus Lendon of Edgehall, accompanied my Lady Solana Amell of Soldiers Peak, Grey warden and Circle mage of Calenhad.” The crier announced.

The two moved with grace expected of nobility and Alistar's heart sank as he saw the cold expression on her face, she didn't even look him in the eyes, keeping her eyes focused ahead of her. They bowed and moved along like the others, Alistair could not help but follow her with his eyes. 

Introductions finished and the festivities began, music playing and dancing abounded. Alistair tried to make his way to Solana, but he kept finding his way blocked. Noble ladies from all over Ferelden stopped to ask the King for a dance, and it was rude to decline them. Eventually the Reagent noticed the king's plight and interrupted the next lady who made their way for Alistar's attention. 

Many also wanted Solana hand for a dance, Alistair had seen her whisked across the floor by Baan and Arl alike, her face still cold as she moved. Once the next dance ended Alistar made his move. 

“Lady Solana, may I have this dance?” He asked as she turned around.

“Of course your majesty.” She bowed, face still blank and distant, no hint of the warm smile Alistar was so fond of.

They moved across the floor, and Alistair remembered the last time they had danced. Around the campfire as Leilana sang and played her lute. They smiled and laughed, a needed break from the looming threat of the blight. Here her steps were rigid, practiced motions, not the light footed joy of a campfire long burnt out.

“I'm an idiot you know.” He commented. 

She didn't respond, eyes focused elsewhere, but Alistair could see it, the tears trying to form in those honey eyes. 

It seemed the dance ended as quickly as it began, and when she tried to leave he grabbed her hand. 

“Take a walk with me.” He didn't want to command her, but what else could he do? She seemed to be set on avoiding him. 

He took her hand in his arm and they walked, moving through the crowd of whispers and out onto the veranda. No one else was out here at the moment save for the guards. 

“What I did....”

“Was what was for the good of Ferelden.” Her voice a bit harsh as she licked her lips, obviously trying to hold back tears.

“It doesn't mean I wasn't wrong.”

“What do you want from me Alistair?” She turned to him, mix of pain and anger. “What else could you possibly take from me?” 

His heart broke even more, realizing the true damage he had done. She had not been outside the Tower before Duncan recruited her, not since she was a young girl. He was her first love as much as she was his. All the night they had spent together, comforting one another, tending each other wounds, both visible and invisible.

She had been there, after Duncan, after Goldana. She had chosen him over Leliana, gave up the passion of the bard for him, and from what he could gather the two women did not reconcile in his absence. 

“Solana... I-”

“How long are you going to lead me on?” Now she was crying. 

“That's not..... damn I'm such an idiot.” He shook his head. 

When he looked again she was leaving, heading down the stairs into the garden. 

“Solana wai-” He moved to follow her and found Zevran holding him back. 

“Let her go for now, you will only make it worse my friend.” The Antivan spoke. 

Alistair had to put on a fake smile for the rest of the evening, excusing himself a bit early. He looked about the garden, but she was nowhere to be found. All he found was Zevran again. 

“She left, went back to the Arl’s estate.” Zevran had a young lady on his arm. 

Alistair felt pathetic as he went to his room. Falling on the bed, burying his head in the silken sheets he screamed. He always seemed to mess up the good things in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The king did not want to get up the next morning, he wanted to stay in bed and wallow in his own pity. He sent away the chamber maid, the valet, and even the Reagent. He didn't want to deal with anyone, but Zevran didn't listen to such boundaries. 

The assasian had stayed on with Allistar to become the royal spy master, a job he much enjoyed. He didn't take nonsense from the king either. As such he stood on one side of the massive royal bed and flipped the mattress, sending Allistar to the floor in his mass of blankets. 

“Get dressed, we are going out.” Zevran grinned as the blonde stared angrily at him. 

Alistar got dressed, slightly pleased to dress himself. He stared at Zevran in the mirror. “And where are we going?” 

“You are going to make things right.” Zevran still had that smug look.

Allistar froze midbutton. “You saw how well that went....”

“Yes but now that you two have broken the tension you can tell her how you really feel.” Zevran leaned against the wall.

“And if she doesn't want to talk to me?” 

“Your majesty, I'm sure you will have no problem.” 

Allistar finished dressing and took time to mess with his hair, suddenly feeling self conscious. Zevran ushered the king out into the hall, but then quickly turned him down a side hall. 

“I thought we were leaving.”

“We are, out the back.”

“But the guards....”

“King Marric is not going to win her back, Allistar is.” They came to another hall and Zevran produced two heavy cloaks from inside a pot, handing one to Allistar. 

With Zevran isn't wasn't hard to get out of the palace. Soon they were on the streets of Denerim, Allistar pulling the cloak down further over his face, afraid to be identified. He did stop momentarily at a young woman selling flowers, choosing a single red rose, Zevran giving the young woman a few silver.

Soon they made it to the Arl’s estate and Zevran knocked on the servant's door. A lovely elf opened the door and beckoned them in, with a quick kiss from Zevran. She guided them through the halls and they came to a small door. “She is in the garden reading, through here.” 

Alistar took a deep breath, steadying himself, looking down at the rose before opening the door and seeking out the other Warden. 

Solana was reading a book, or to any onlooker it appeared she was reading, the truth was she was staring at a single red rose dried and pressed between the pages. She heard footsteps and closed the book, looking around she spotted the hooded figure.

Alistar pushed back the hood when he was seen. He gave a wave, feeling as akward as he did the first time he had given her a gift. 

“Hello.” That's it? You idiot, you are supposed to be wooing her. “Here....I brought you a rose.” He offered it out to her.

The mage was taken aback by the man's sudden appearance and took the rose. She looked at it, touching the soft petals. A king, a man who could afford an entire garden and he brought a single bloom. It meant more than an entire bouquet. 

“It's beauty still can't surpass yours.” Allistar’s voice softened. 

Solana lowered her head, holding the rose close. 

“What are you trying to accomplish? You already told me we could never be together...”

“And I was wrong, I'm an idiot who rushed to a decision without thinking it all the way through.” He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Thankfully I have people around me to help me fix my messes.” 

She looked up cautiously. 

“The grand cleric talked to the Divine and...” He licked his lips. “We have Divine Beatrice blessing.” 

Solana was stunned, she simply stared up at him. 

“But....”

“Wynne said that she thinks she knows a way to make sure you could safely carry a child and, uh, the Arl making you a landowner makes you a noble of sorts, and...... and I can't imagine living my life without you. Even if that life is short.” 

Solana was crying again, she had worked so hard to steel herself against him, harden her heart, but somehow he knew how to break down those walls. 

“Look at me, I did it again.” Allistar panicked pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes.

After she calmed, taking the cloth she looked up at him again. 

“You know we can’t pretend this didn’t happen....”

“I know.” Alistair put his hand on hers that was holding the rose. “I hoped we could start over.” 

She looked at the rose and gave a weak smile. 

“Hello, my name is Alistair, king of idiots.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’m Solona, a woman falling in love with the king of idiots.”

“Oh good. It would be awkward otherwise.” Alistair smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, and was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Your majesty that is very inappropriate behavior for courting a lady.” Arl Eamon was standing on the edge of the garden, arms crossed along with Arl Lendon. 

Alistair stepped back like a boy caught by a chantry sister, this caused Solana to laugh.

Arl Lendon approached and smiled at Solana. “I came to see if you would like to join me for lunch my lady.” 

“I would love to.” Her heart was lighter, and it showed on her face. 

“Will his majesty being staying for lunch?” The arl asked.

“Yes, I would like that... very much.”

“Considering he would not get out of bed for breakfast this morning.” Eamon snorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quotes used here are from William Shakespeare both his Sonnets and Romeo and Juliet.

Alistair convinced Solana to stay in Denerim, to take up residence in the royal palace. What he didn’t plan for was the Reagent making sure that the two of them performed their courtship properly, meaning neither was permitted in the other’s room and they had to have an escort when they were “alone”. 

Solona found Alistair’s frustrations amusing, all the rules being different from their time on the roads. She was used to such rules, it was common among those in the mage tower. 

It did make Alistair’s task of wooing Solona again a challenge. Someone always following them made some of their previous conversations “unbecoming”. He had to be more creative, though court matters did eat a good bit of his time. He remembered Leliana saying something before about serenading and poetry. It couldn't hurt right? He found a book of Orlesian sonnets in the palace library and set to attempting to memorize such lines.

One night he went to the courtyard, he could see the flicker of candlelight still coming through the curtains over her balcony door. He looked down and found a single stone, aiming he tossed it, hitting the door.

Cullion, Solona’s faithful Mubari perked his head up at the sound, after a minute another sound and he growled. Solona was brushing her long chestnut locks and looked to the door her companion was intent on. She rose up and went to the door, opening it and looking about, Cullion pushing past her. She then looked over the railing and saw Allistair standing in the courtyard.

She sat on the edge of the rail and smiled down. “Is there something you require your majesty? It is not proper to see a lady so undressed.” She teased. 

He looked happily up at her, but then remembered what he came here for. HE cleared his throat and began.

“Kisses are sweetest under covering hair,  
And whispers in its woven twilight best;  
As flowery boughs above the chirping nest  
Make sweet and sacred all the darkened air  
Wherein abide the soft-secluded pair,  
And know in the warm fragrance where they rest  
Uh......oh....  
The small heart beating in the downy breast  
Each of its mate:--a Paradise they share.  
This is a longing of the human heart.....  
Damn....” He stumbled forgetting the rest.

“After that dream, an Eden all for two,  
Some lonely island 'mid the ocean's blue  
Where Love may sport, and laugh, and kiss apart.  
Therefore it was a moment past I drew  
Thine hair about mine eyes, Eve that thou art.” Solona finished, smiling at him.

He was caught up in the sound of her voice, the way the words flowed off her lips.

“Your majesty has taken to being a minstrel now?” She watched him down below her.

“I’m trying to be romantic, is it working?” Allistar said honestly.

“Perhaps. Its endearing to say the least. I am flattered you didn’t choose the 18th Sonnet.” She twirled a strand of her long hair.

“Which one was that?” 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

“But you aren’t temperate.” He teased.

She laughed at this. “When did you become interested in Orlesian literature?” 

“Since Leliana suggested it.” 

“Perhaps we will have to have a reading session. Have you ever see Romeo and Juliet?” 

“Can’t say I have....”

“Tragedy, like many of his plays, but in a morbid way seems to almost fit our predicament, though we have more favorable ending.” 

She stood up and cast out her hands dramatically.

“O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” 

Alistair began to clap for her. “It would seem Leliana has rubbed off on both of us.”

“What is going on out here?” The reagent appeared on his own balcony. “Your majesty what are you doing?”

Alistair froze, Eamon had caught him again. 

“Forgive us reagent. His majesty was serenading me, and then we began a discussion of Orlesian literature.” Solona smiled.

“While you are in your dressing gown?” He turned back to the king. “Shameful to see a lady in such a state of dress.” 

Allistar was stuttering and blushing.

“My lady will you please return to you room?” Eamon asked. 

Solona nodded and turned to the king again with a smile.

“Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!” With that she returned to her chambers, closing the door gently.

The arl looked down at the awe struck king, shaking his head.

“What? I’m not in her chambers, and I am trying my best here!” Alistair said frustrated.

“Oh I would have climbed her lattice if I were you.” He commented. “But as your reagent I have to suggest against such as it would not be becoming of a king nor proper when courting a lady.” 

Alistair sighed and shook his head. “Good night Eamon.”

“Good night your majesty.”


End file.
